The Ricking Dead
by Kitty9
Summary: After an adventure goes awry, Rick tries to cheer Morty up by showing him a planet with real zombies. When the two have to make a crash landing, everything goes downhill. Character Death/ Oneshot/slightly graphic


_**Title: The Ricking Dead**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Summary:**_ _ **After an adventure goes awry, Rick tries to cheer Morty up by showing him a planet with real zombies. When the two have to make a crash landing, everything goes downhill. Character Death  
**_

 _ **Warning: Character Death! I warned you so don't say you hate me just because I killed characters!  
**_

Rick and Morty were running down a steep hill. Rick was slightly ahead of his grandson as the two charged for the car. A ten foot tall boar-like creature was running behind them roaring as it charged. Rick ran to his side opening the door. He started to push buttons when Morty finally reached his side of the car. "Rick! Open up!" Morty said pulling on the door handle.

Rick unlocked the door.

"Rick! It didn't open!" Morty yelled.

"Now Morty, you have to let go of the handle before I hit the button."

"Open it up!" Morty yelled.

Rick grumbled unlocking the door again. This time the door unlocked. Morty jumped in breathing heavily. Rick flew off. The beast hit the side of the car as it lifted into the air. The two were jerked slightly but were able to fly away.

Once they were in space, Rick started laughing. He looked to his side to see his grandson looking terrified while white knuckling the chair. "Gets your blood pumping huh?" Rick asked.

Morty was silent.

"At least we got the…"

Before Rick could continue Morty cut him off, "You know Rick! I-I-I I'm done with this stuff! You did-didn't even care to tell me about the beast! Ya know? You could have at least told me there was a huge animal that would want to kill us when we found the stream."

"Would you have gone?" Rick asked.

"No, but…"

"Did you survive?" Rick asked taking a swig from his flask.

"Yeah, but…"

"So no harm done." Rick said laughing, "Don't take life too seriously, no one gets out of it alive."

Morty crossed his arms.

"Oh, the silent treatment?" Rick asked laughing. "I'm sooooo scared."

Rick let out a wide smile when he saw a planet they were about to pass, "Morty you like zombie movies right?" Rick asked.

Morty kept silent.

"Wanna see a zombie?"

Morty was intrigued, before he met his grandfather, he would have said there was no such thing. Since then, he would have been more surprised if he was told there weren't zombies.

"Whatya say Morty? Wanna see a real true to life zombie?"

"Sure Rick." Morty couldn't help but be excited about the idea of seeing a real zombie.

"Ya see Morty." Rick said as he moved the ship into the atmosphere. "This was once a thriving planet. Then 80 years ago a scientist found a magical cure. It cured any and all diseases! It was a magnificent drug. Cancer, AIDs, even several you've never heard of were cured within minutes. However, the magical cure came with a price. When you died later in life, you reanimated into what we call a zombie. And when you reanimate if you bite someone, that person will turn." Rick kept the craft hovering over the planet. "There's one now."

Morty looked to see a grey human looking creature. It was stumbling along, "Cool!" Morty said.

"Forty years ago, a huge grant was offered to anyone who could find a cure for this cure. However, no one ever found one and twenty years ago, all of life on this planet was destroyed. The zombies took over." Rick said.

The two were silent as they hovered over the planet. Morty had to admit this was amazing. Plants were taking over the planet as the walking dead stumbled along having no where to go. "Look at that one!" Morty yelled, "And her! Oh man, she has no leg! That one has an eye patch! How did he even keep it on?"

Rick smiled at the teen's enthusiasm as he put the ship in park to hover over the planet. Rick leaned back, putting his feet on the steering wheel to take a quick nap.

"Can we land?" Morty asked.

"No." Rick said quickly.

"But…"

"Too dangerous. Your mom would have my head if something happened to you." Rick said.

Alarms and red lights started to blare. Rick jumped starting to push buttons.

"What's going on Rick?" Morty asked.

"I don't know, that damn boar must have destroyed something when it hit my car." Rick was pushing buttons and levers trying to keep the ship up. The ship started falling closer to the planet. "Looks like you are getting your wish. We are going to have to make an emergency landing."

"You said there's a slim chance of surviving if you land!"

"Got a better idea Morty?" Rick asked. "NO? Didn't think so." Rick landed the car below a cliff. Rick reached his hand into his lab coat, "Morty you remember those zombie games you like to play?"

"Yeah?"

"Well today's your lucky day, you get to play them in real life. Take my particle gun and shoot any zombies that come near us while I fix this ship."

"But but." Morty was shaking.

"Listen Morty!" Rick grabbed Morty's shoulder, "I have to fix the ship. Zombies saw us land, we have to be quick. You need to cover me. I can't do this alone. You got this."

Morty nodded grabbing the particle gun. "O-o-okay Rick. I got your back."

The two jumped out. Morty started firing at the zombies who were already there. Rick went straight to the spot and started to maneuver everything around. He had to work quickly.

Morty kept looking around, he didn't see any other zombie. Morty let out a sigh of relief, this was easier than the movies made it seem.

"Fuck!" Rick yelled, punching the ship. "This piece of shit is busted. Fucking Jerry can't even throw away good trash."

Morty walked over to see what his grandfather was yelling about. He saw tubes that were leaking liquids. Morty had no clue what he was looking at. "Gee Rick, it looks bad."

"Oh, it looks bad Morty? Does it look bad? I'm glad I have you here to tell me that this looks bad!" Rick yelled.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No shit! This is a mess! It's a disaster Morty!" Rick kept trying to think of something new he could do, but everything just led to a dead end. "Get back in the car Morty. I'll have to call for someone to come pick us up..."

Morty let out a horrendous screech in Rick's ear. Rick swiveled around to see an undead creature holding Morty.

Rick grabbed the particle gun that Morty dropped. He shot the creature immediately without a second thought.

Morty fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"Get up Morty."

"My shoulder really hurts." Morty said.

Rick grabbed the teen's collar pulling it down to see the wound, an obvious bite mark was seen on Morty's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Morty asked worried when Rick didn't say anything. "Is it bad? Am I going to die?"

"NO, you idiot. It's just a scratch stop being such a baby." Rick said standing up. The ship was a bust, and now his grandson was bit. Rick looked around them, "Let's go find shelter." Rick said helping Morty too his feet. The two walked into a nearby cave. Rick easily shot the few zombies that were in the cave. Rick had Morty sit against the cave wall. "Now stay here, I need to make a phone call."

Rick walked out of the cave, his ship was destroyed. He took his space phone out of his pocket. Rick was debating on who to call to come get him when he realized his phone's battery was blinking. He only had enough juice for one phone call. He started to pull on his hair as he weighed the options of who to call. Rick squatted on the ground putting his head in his hands.

He could do the right thing or he could call to get a lift and leave Morty here. He could go get a new Morty, Beth and Jerry would never know. He did have that extra coupon.

Rick eventually came to the conclusion as he started dialing the phone. He put the phone to his ear as it started to ring. "Come on! Pick up!" He yelled into the phone.

Summer was laying on the couch playing with her phone. Summer sighed when she heard a phone ringing in the couch. She started to dive through the cushions; it was her grandfather's space phone. "Hello?" she answered.

"Summer get your parents on the phone." Rick said.

"Hey, what's up Grandpa Rick?"

"Summer listen, I need you to give the phone to your parents?"

"Mom!" Summer yelled.

"Summer! Listen to me, get off your lazy ass and give the phone to your parents!" Rick yelled.

"Fine geez, whatever." Summer sighed standing up. Summer walked over to her mom who was sitting at the kitchen table, "It's Grandpa Rick." She said handing the phone to her mom.

"Dad?" Beth questioned.

"Beth, listen sweetie. Morty and I had a crash landing on a hostile planet. I don't have much battery left."

"Are you okay? Where's Morty? Is he okay?" Beth yelled.

Summer stopped in her tracks and turned to stare at her mom. "What's wrong with Morty?" Beth held up a finger to tell her to be quiet.

"Well…no. He's sick." Rick said. "We won't make it back to Earth."

"Let me talk to him, let me talk to my son!" Beth yelled.

"Yes, that's why I called." Rick said, getting agitated that she was cutting him off. "But there's one other thing, I haven't told Morty about the...you know, the situation yet."

"I…" Beth was silent, "I won't tell him either. Can you just do me one favor?"

"Sure sweetie."

"Please make sure he isn't alone." She felt choked up; she wouldn't be able to talk. Beth knew that her father had left his family long ago, she didn't want to worry about him leaving Morty alone.

"Okay." Rick walked into the cave, he heard Morty coughing as he walked further into the cave. Rick knelt down next to the kid, "It's for you." He said.

Morty grabbed the phone trying to figure out who would be calling, "Hello?" He whispered.

Rick felt Morty's forehead, it was already getting warm.

"Morty?" Beth muttered.

"Hi mom." Morty smiled hearing her voice.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Rick brought me to a planet with real zombies mom. It was cool." Morty coughed.

"Oh yeah?" Beth couldn't say much without feeling choked up, "You love your adventures, don't you?"

"Yeah I do." Morty looked at the phone when he heard the beep. "The phone is about to die, I don't want to use all the battery." Morty said.

"It's alright Morty, let's talk until that happens." Beth said. Her years of working under pressure as a surgeon seemed to be paying off.

"Okay." Morty watched as Rick walked out of the tunnel. "Don't be mad at Rick mom. I wanted to come here."

"I'm not mad at him." Beth said. Jerry walked into the room, "You want to say hi to your dad?" Beth asked. She put Morty on speaker phone.

Jerry looked confused at Beth as she gave him a stern look, "Oh, hey there sport. What's going on?"

Morty coughed, "Nothing too big, just talking to mom." He was sounding weaker by the moment. The phone beeped again. Rick had walked back in with wood. "I can't wait to tell you about the animal we ran into today when I get back."

"I can't wait to hear about it." Jerry said.

"I love you mom and dad." Morty said.

"We love you too." Both said in unison.

"Summer is here too." Beth said.

"Hi Morty." Summer said.

"Hey Summer. Remember what was buried in the backyard?"

"Yeah."

"Make sure you let them know. I love you."

Summer started to tear up, "I love you too."

Morty sighed tired of them going around the subject, "I know I'm not…" the phone died.

Beth fell apart as soon as they were cut off. Jerry held Beth, he didn't need to be told what was going on. Rick never called them when the two were out. Jerry didn't know the extent of what was going on but he knew they weren't coming back. Summer was silent, not wanting to believe it was true.

"The phone died." Morty said handing the phone to Rick. "I'm sorry that I used your battery."

Rick had just started a fire, "It's fine." Rick grabbed the phone forcefully from Morty tossing it to the side of the cave.

"We aren't getting off this planet are we?" Morty asked sitting with his knees to his chest.

Rick took a swig from a bottle of whiskey he got from the car, not answering Morty's question.

"I wasn't just scratched was I?"

Once again Rick didn't answer.

Morty felt his eyes water, "I never got to have a first love. I never got to get a job."

"Consider yourself lucky." Rick said gulping from the bottle.

"I never got to taste my first drink."

Rick handed the kid the bottle hoping that could keep the kid quiet, "Go ahead, knock yourself out."

Morty stared at the bottle, he tried a sip then spit it out. "How do you drink this?"

"Don't think about it, you just drink." Rick said sitting next to Morty.

Morty took another sip. He forced himself to swallow. He was about to vomit it up when he stopped himself. After four forced sips, he was finally okay with the taste.

Rick grabbed the bottle, taking a long gulp then handed it back to the teen.

"Why aren't there any zombies coming?" Morty asked. He could feel the small buzz he was receiving from the alcohol. At least he assumed it was the buzz from the alcohol.

"I put the car in the way. It will keep us safe." Rick said. "That's about all that piece of junk is good for now."

"Sorry." Morty said.

"About what?"

"I should have paid more attention to our surroundings."

"Nothing you did wrong." Rick said.

Morty started to cough violently. "I'm tasting blood." Morty said, cringing from the taste.

Rick felt the teen's head. "Sheesh Morty, you're so hot a t.v. reporter could fry an egg on your head."

Morty laughed at the joke. "I don't feel good."

Rick put an arm around the kid allowing the teen to lean against him. "It's okay." Rick said. "You'll feel better soon."

"Mom sound sad." Morty said closing his eyes. "Do you think she will miss me?"

"She misses you whenever you aren't next to her."

"How do you know?"

"It's a parent thing. No matter where your kid is, you are always thinking of them."

"Do you think of my mom all the time?"

"You are asking too many questions." Rick snipped.

The two were silent, watching the fire crack.

Without asking, Morty crawled into his grandfather's lap. Morty was way too big for Rick's lap but somehow it was comforting. Rick said nothing about it, he just set his arm up to hold Morty against him. "What happens when you die?" Morty asked as he put his ear to Rick's chest. He could hear a steady rhythm of Rick's heart beating mixed with his lung taking in deep breaths.

"Nothing." Rick said.

"I like to think we live a second life." Morty said.

"Morty…" Rick started saying then went silent, "Why don't you just get some sleep?"

Morty nodded, closing his eyes. "I love you Rick, even if you don't. You don't have to say it back. I know you make yourself look like a callous person but deep down you have emotions. We all do."

Rick swore he would never say those words. He held the teen against his chest as the young teen went to sleep. Rick watched the fire pop and crackle for an hour before grabbing his particle gun that was sitting next to him. He put it to Morty's head, this would be quick. It would save him from any more pain. He cocked it back. It would be simple, he would shoot Morty and then himself. Rick breathed in deep. His finger graced the trigger when he felt a single tear roll down his face. He put the gun down, he couldn't do it. He held the young teen to him. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he couldn't do it.

Morty deserved better. Beth deserved better.

Rick watched as the fire died. He finally felt sleep consume him as he closed his eye lids.

Rick woke up in the middle of the night to hear Morty gasping. He looked at the teen in his arms, "Morty!" he yelled. He attempted to sooth the boy by rubbing his back, "I'm right here Morty." He said. It was all he could do.

"Rick?" the boy was able to whisper in between gasps. "I. Can't. Breath."

"It's okay, just let go." He whispered to the kid.

"Rick." Morty whispered again. Tears were falling down the teens face.

Rick couldn't handle it, he couldn't do anything. This was the first time in his life in which Rick felt powerless. Rick had to admit that he had tried his hand on coming up with a cure long ago. He knew the stages very well, this was the first of a three day long sickness, Morty didn't deserve to feel the pain he was in. Morty didn't deserve the pain he was going to be in. It was only going to get worse.

Rick held Morty to his chest as the kid was still struggling to breath. Rick pushed against the teen's diaphragm making it harder for the teen to breath. He used the other hand to close around the kid's throat. "It's okay Morty. I'm here." He whispered as he slowly suffocated the teen. "I need you to give up. You need to give up. I'll help you, then you'll help me." The teen still struggled under his grasp. "Just do this for me." Morty's fingers dug into Rick's hand that was around his throat.

Finally, Morty gave up. Rick held onto his grandson as he felt his last breath. Rick never let go, he just held on tighter. Tears that were held back for years came forward. Rick felt tears he had sworn he would never release.

"I'm sorry Morty. You didn't have a chance when I came into your life." Rick said moving Morty's body so that he could see his face. He closed the young teenager's eyes. "And soon, it will be your turn. You will take me away from this world." Rick grabbed his bottle, guzzling down the whiskey.

The sun started peeking, Rick sat with the teen's body in his lap. He threw the empty bottle at the makeshift fire pit. The glass shattered into several pieces.

Morty's eye's opened suddenly. Rick could see immediately that his eyes were soul less. There was nothing but a shell. "Go ahead Morty, finish the job, do what should have been done a long time ago. Do what I was too chicken shit to do!"

Morty never said anything; he just stared at Rick making grumbling noises. For a split second Rick could have sworn he saw sympathy in Morty's eyes before Morty tore into his skin.

Rick didn't cry nor did he scream, but he did laugh, and yes he even smiled. This was what he wanted his whole life. He wanted to feel the pain as he died. He wanted to feel his heart being torn out as it had been in the past. He wanted the liberation of knowing there wouldn't be a tomorrow.

But most importantly, he wanted the person whom he caused the most pain to be the one who did it. He felt the taste of iron flow into his mouth. This was what he pleaded for every night before going to bed. He smiled when he saw Morty grab an intestine to bite into.

Rick smiled and hugged Morty to him , "I love you Morty. I always have. I'm sorry that I never said it to you before now." Rick held on tight to Morty as he heard the grumbles and snarls. He could hear his flesh being torn apart and the gnashing of teeth.

Rick passed away with a smile on his face.

Rick departed that morning, at peace for the first time in his whole life.

Fin.

 _ **Wow...So I'm a fan of darkfics and all my stories that I write seem to go down the same path. I actually have to force myself to write happy endings sometimes. This fic was the first fic I've ever wrote where I almost couldn't read it. I came close to not publishing this story in fear that it may be too dark.**_

 _ **I tried to keep everyone in character. Rick has surprised us in so many ways when it comes to Morty. It's also very obvious that he has suicidal tendencies and thoughts. So I felt like Rick would have easily done this.  
**_

 _ **So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please Review!  
**_


End file.
